


i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)

by sunshinefleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprises, honestly that's really all there is to it, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefleur/pseuds/sunshinefleur
Summary: christmas has always been just another day to jaemin. jeno does his best to change that.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelainbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/gifts).



> hello there! i hope you like my attempt at mashing two of your ideas up hehe, thank you for such fun prompts!!

“i don’t know jen, i love christmas and all, but i don’t think it’s ever really been special for me,” jaemin shrugged. “it’s always great to get to spend the day with you, but it just feels like another day.”

“well, we can’t have that,” jeno clicked his tongue in thought. “tell you what: how about i plan our christmas this year? i’ll make it a day you can’t forget.”

jaemin grinned. “and if i do forget it?”

“you won’t, trust me.” jeno knew exactly what to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

first on the list was skating. jeno knew of a rink nearby, and so they spent a few hours out on the ice, gliding and twirling to their hearts’ content. jaemin had been a skater when he was younger, so he shot across the ice with a practiced ease that jeno could only hope to achieve one day. out here, jeno was all left feet, so he was more than happy to watch jaemin relive his childhood hobby. 

next came the christmas tree. jeno had decided that they simply couldn’t put up a fake tree again this year, not if he wanted to give jaemin the full christmas experience, so they made their way to a tree lot to pick out the perfect  _ real  _ tree for their living room. given that it was already christmas day, there weren’t many left to choose from, but the small stature of the tree they ended up with meant that lugging it up to their floor of their apartment building would be the slightest bit easier, so neither man was too disappointed. 

they spent the rest of the day at home, decorating and enjoying each other’s company as they prepared for their friends to come over for dinner. luckily, they didn’t have to cook too much, since the rest of their group had promised to bring one dish each. jaemin was just about to take their ham out of the oven when the doorbell rang, signaling their first arrival. right on time. 

the apartment slowly filled with life and noise and love as their friends arrived one by one, each one adding food to the table and joy to jaemin’s eyes. jeno couldn’t tear his eyes away from jaemin’s bright, toothy smile as he teased jisung, or the way jaemin threw his head back with laughter at something donghyuck had done, or how he hugged renjun with nothing but pure adoration for his friend. over the years, they’d built a family to call their own, but jeno couldn’t wait to make part of their little family a bit more official. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

the apartment was quiet, save for the christmas classics still playing softly on the radio. everyone had left, and jaemin and jeno were sat on the couch in their living room, simply basking in the glow of the fairy lights they’d put up earlier and taking the time to catch their breath after the whirlwind of a dinner party they’d put themselves through. a slight breeze blew through an open window, and jaemin, never one for subtlety, lifted jeno’s arm and ducked under it so he could cuddle further into his boyfriend’s side to stay warm. jeno only chuckled and kissed the top of jaemin’s head before springing off the couch with far too much energy for the atmosphere, causing jaemin to nearly faceplant into where he’d been sitting. “come on, our day isn't over yet,” jeno grabbed jaemin’s arm and tried to tug him into a standing position, but he vastly underestimated how stubborn jaemin could be.

“ _ your _ day might not be over yet, but mine definitely is,” jaemin yawned to prove his point. “today’s been amazing, but i just wanna clean all of this up and head to bed. chenle knocked at least seven years off my life today and i don’t want a bad sleep schedule to screw me over even more.”

“i think you’ll survive off an hour less sleep than usual,” jeno rolled his eyes. “come on, up.”

“an  _ hour _ ?” jaemin swooned against the back of the couch, sinking even further even into its cushions. “ you dare deprive me of a whole  _ hour  _ of my beauty sleep?”

“it’s not like you aren’t beautiful already,” jeno scooped jaemin up, carrying him bridal style to the front door. “you have one minute to get your coat on.”

“we’re going  _ outside _ ?”

“ _ yes _ , jaem, i’m not making you dress for the cold just so we can stay inside. trust me, i promise you’ll love this,” but jeno couldn’t hide the slight wobble in his voice. to be honest, he  _ wasn’t  _ completely sure that jaemin would appreciate what he had in mind, but he knew this was his only chance to put his plan into motion. he’d spent the whole day doing his best to create this exact atmosphere, and it’d be a waste to not follow through now. luckily, jaemin didn’t seem to notice his uncertainty, and hummed softly to himself as he pulled his boots on. 

they left the warmth of their apartment building and exchanged it for the hallmark chill of a december evening. the snowflakes that adorned their hair as they walked made it look like they’d been gently dusted with powdered sugar, a sweet treat for anyone who might look their way. they made their way to jeno’s car quickly, eager to warm up again, and set off on their adventure.

“so… when are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” jaemin rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to get his sense of feeling back before deciding that holding them up against the heater would be easier. 

“funny that you ask, i actually wasn’t planning to,” jeno glanced away from the road for a split second to flash jaemin one of his signature eye-smiles, knowing that that was the only way to soften him. 

jaemin sighed. “i guess all i can do is wait then?”

“yep!”   
  
“wake me up when we get there.”

“wait, hold on-”

“shhh, i’m  _ asleep _ , jeno.”

“...no you’re not.”

“yes i am! my eyes are closed, see?”

“...good night, jaem.”

“night!”

how could jeno say no to him?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

the drive wasn’t too long, but to jeno, it felt like an eternity. he didn’t mind jaemin being asleep, in fact, he figured he  _ should  _ be asleep considering how busy their day had been, but he wished he had something to distract him from his doubts. realistically, nothing could go wrong at this point. there was no way jaemin wouldn’t love it… right?

“jen, babe, i can hear you thinking from here,” jaemin yawned to him after a while. “are we there yet?”

“we’re close, promise. the roads were kinda slippery so i slowed down a bit, wouldn’t want us to crash or anything.”

“aw, look at my boyfriend being all protective,” jaemin cooed.

“your bar’s pretty low there, isn’t it?” jeno quipped back, a smile tugging at his lips.

“my statement stands.”

“well, i’m glad i can be your knight in shining armor then,” jeno laughed as he turned carefully into a parking lot that was almost completely hidden from the road. “alright, we’re here.”

“we’re ending christmas day in a  _ parking lot _ ?”

“what was it you told me yesterday? ‘oh, jeno, anything we do will be perfect as long as i’m with you’?”

“oh, come on, you know what i-”

“yeah, don’t worry, i’m just messing with you,” jeno grinned leaned in to kiss the pout off jaemin’s lips but drew back quickly. he couldn’t forget his mission. “let’s go, i know i said we’re here but there’s still a bit further to go.”

“this better be worth it, lee jeno.”

“it’s me, of course it’ll be worth it,” jeno all but pushed jaemin out of the car before checking to make sure he had everything he needed. the box in his left pocket sat against his thigh, and he could feel its weight nearly burning a hole through his jeans. but before he could get to any of that, he had a shivering boyfriend to take care of. 

jeno stepped out of the car as well, draping an extra blanket from his backseat across jaemin’s shoulders. the snow had stopped and the sky was clear, but the frigidity of earlier had stuck around just long enough to get their teeth chattering as they followed a path into the nearby woods. a comfortable silence settled over them as they walked, neither man wanting to waste their energy on words that didn’t need to be said. eventually, they reached a point that jeno knew all too well from his trips to stake the area out. 

“this is gonna sound real sketchy, but i need you to close your eyes,” jeno reached over to lift jaemin’s hands up to his eyes and jaemin complied easily. 

“at least you’re self-aware,” jaemin chuckled. “just make sure my face doesn’t end up in the dirt and we’ll be good.”

“will do,” jeno gave a mock salute before realizing that jaemin couldn’t see him and slowly lowering his arm.

“did you just salute me?”

“...shut up. okay, let’s go, we’re almost there.”

“didn’t you say that twenty minutes ago?”

“na jaemin, for the love of all that is holy-”

“you’re too easy, babe. now, are we walking or what?” jaemin set off confidently, leaving jeno to scramble behind him and make sure he didn’t trip.

as a testament to his trust in jeno, jaemin kept his eyes shut the whole time, but his mouth certainly wasn’t. maybe it was because he could sense jeno’s nervousness, but he made sure to crack every joke he thought of, nearly causing both of them to lose their footing from laughter, but achieving his goal of draining the tension from his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

jeno did his best to hide the hitch in his breathing when they reached their final destination, but it was more difficult than he’d anticipated. he couldn’t wait for jaemin to see what was in front of them. 

“okay,” jeno breathed. “open.”

jaemin’s jaw dropped. they’d reached a clearing that led to a cliff looking towards the mountains. their friends had done an incredible job at decorating the place to create the exact mood jeno had wanted, and he made a mental note to take them all out for food later. strings of warm golden lights hung over their heads, draped on the trees around them. a blanket sat near the edge of the cliff, giving them a place to rest and look out at the scenery. there was even a box of condoms perched on a stump nearby, but jeno quickly kicked it away. he’d handle that later. stars painted the sky, the milky way bold and bright against the inky black above them. 

the north star twinkled at jeno knowingly, as if to cheer him on. he nodded resolutely, and led jaemin to the blanket to sit. 

“jeno, this is… wow. what a way to end a day,” jaemin’s voice held none of its usual mirth, and jeno know his boyfriend was truly touched. 

“it’s beautiful, isn’t it? i thought you’d like it here.”

“i  _ love  _ it, you have no idea,” jaemin laid back on the blanket, looking up at the sky with nothing but wonder in his eyes. in that moment, jeno swore that the galaxy above them couldn’t even begin to compare to the beauty of his boyfriend. he’d give anything to have jaemin like this forever. hell, he’d give anything to have jaemin at all forever. he wanted to know that they had the future stretching out in front of them for them to shape as they pleased. he wanted cozy mornings spent tangled up in the sheets and each other, he wanted dim evenings with wine and badly cooked dinner, he wanted bright afternoons spent biking under the sun. he wanted it all. 

“hey, jaem?”

“what’s up?” jaemin didn’t even look his way, too absorbed in the sights around them.

“look at me for a second.”

jaemin sat up, uneasy at the sudden change in jeno’s tone. “what’s wrong? you okay?”

it was now or never. 

jeno drew in a shaky breath and reached into his pocket. with trembling hands, he pried the box open to reveal the ring inside. it wasn’t particularly flashy, but it was perfectly  _ them _ . a single gray band with a small diamond set into it rested atop the cream-colored interior, sparkling in the moonlight. 

“na jaemin. to be honest, i had a whole speech prepared, but now i can’t remember any of it, so i’m just gonna improvise. from the day i met you, back in sixth grade history class when you asked to borrow a pencil, i knew i’d fall in love with you one day. it took me a while to actually do it, of course, and i know you got frustrated with me along the way, but we got there eventually. and i was right. i  _ did  _ fall for you, harder than i’ve ever fallen for anyone before. it amazes me every day that you choose to love me, because the love you have in your soul is so much bigger than either of us. it shows in everything you do, whether you’re cooking for me or volunteering at the animal shelter or scolding jisung for doing something stupid. sometimes it feels like  _ you  _ don’t even know how much you’re capable of doing with all of that love, but i want to be right there next to you as you figure out just how much power you hold and how you want to use it. i want us to build a future together, because there’s no one else i could imagine doing this whole ‘life’ thing with. so, nana, will you marry me?”

he’d barely gotten the last word out when he was tackled to the ground in a tight hug. “you idiot, was this why you were so nervous? you thought i’d say no or something? god, jeno, you’re so stupid, i love you so much,” jaemin sobbed into his shoulder. 

“to be fair, you haven’t said yes yet,” jeno relaxed into jaemin’s hold and chuckled as he kissed jaemin’s temple. 

“yes! yes, you absolute dork, i  _ will _ marry you,” jaemin sat up just enough for jeno to have room to slide the ring onto his finger, and he blushed at the kiss jeno left on his knuckle.

“you’re the best christmas gift i could’ve asked for.”


End file.
